Prohibido
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Cuando existe un amor clandestino, algo que apenas los involucrados conocen, algo prohibido y a la vez satisfactorio, se vuelve más y más adictivo. Yaoi. SasuNaru. One-Shot.


▪†▪ **Ряoнїbidō **▪**†**▪

▪†▪ ▪†▪ ▪†▪ ▪†▪ ▪†▪ ▪†▪

Justo ahora se encontraba de camino a Nagoya, punto en el cual habían acordado de verse. Cosa que por cierto, aún no podía comprender, ¿Cómo es que había accedido a tal suceso?

Seguramente eso era porque aquel extraño chico, de carácter misterioso y voluble, le hacía responder a locas ideas, y claramente, esa era una de ellas. ¿Y por qué la consideraba tan desquiciada?

Bien, primero porque para ir a Nagoya, había un espacio de al menos una hora, dependiendo del tren que tomara, ya que si subía al futsu* que era el tren más lento, quien sabe cuánto tardaría, y aunque su economía no era muy buena, decidió tomar el Kyuko* el cual era el express normal, no hacía tantas paradas como el otro y no era de los más costosos… Al menos esa era una ventaja.

Y para seguir, había tenido que mentirle a su pareja sobre la visita que haría, no porque fuera a hacer algo malo, si no que en ocasiones, él llegaba a ser un tanto celoso y no comprendía, pocas veces le había mencionado a Sasuke, su cyber-amigo, y para nada le había agradado, así que por lógica, supuso que el hecho de que fuese a conocerlo en persona sería para _nada _del gusto de él.

Debía admitir, que por más que se hubiera hecho a la idea las últimas dos semanas, que era el tiempo en que ya lo habían decidido, aún así, estaba nervioso de conocerlo, para empezar, sólo sabía de él lo que le decía, tampoco es como si creyera que era un secuestrador o algo así, pero ¿Y sí no tenían nada de qué hablar?, ¿Y sí sólo se quedaban callados sin mirarse siquiera?

¡Bah! Haría hablar a ese chico y se la pasarían genial. Sonrió para sí mismo, dedicándose a escuchar la música que llevaba en su aparato de mp3, después de todo, aún faltaba un buen rato para llegar hasta Nagoya.

. . .Miró por enésima ocasión el reloj que estaba en lo alto de aquella estación de trenes, había llegado al menos hacía media hora, y ni señales del rubio dobe al que iba a ver. Bufó exasperado, compró una botella de agua para refrescarse y esperó un poco más. Si no mal recordaba, Naruto le había dicho que vivía en Osaka, así que esperaba junto a los trenes que venían de ese lugar, y hasta el momento… nada.

Pronto, un rubio se veía en la misma situación, puesto que de lo nervioso que estaba, dio una vuelta completa a la estación, buscando en las paradas posibles, en algún andén que supusiera estaría esperándole Sasuke, y nada. Se detuvo a pensar con lógica, bueno, la mayor que tuviera, considerando que estaba aún un poco nervioso, y caminó lento, pensando dónde podría estarle esperando, no podría ser que ambos anduviesen ahí y no se encontraran… ¿O cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiera dejado plantado?

En ello meditaba el rubio, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y giró su rostro rápido, un poco asustado puesto que no esperaba el contacto.

— Dobe. – fue el primer saludo que recibió de Sasuke, quien le miró serio, parecía hasta un poco molesto.

— ¡Teme! – gritó quejándose del susto y también del apodo que ya tenía tiempo diciéndole y para nada le había agradado.

— ¡Llevo rato esperándote! – dijeron ambos al tiempo, Sasuke apenas y sonrió de lado, contrario a Naruto que soltó la carcajada, subiendo su mano hasta su nuca.

— Bueno, ahora vamos, te invito a un lugar. – dijo Sasuke moviendo un poco la cabeza en señal de que salieran de ahí. – Creo que llevamos suficiente tiempo en la estación…

— ¿Tienes planeado algo ya? – cuestionó Naruto caminando al lado del moreno.

— Supuse que dado que ni siquiera conoces la ciudad…

— Y debo dar por hecho que tú sí la conoces… - interrumpió cruzándose de brazos en actitud indignada mientras le miraba.

— Para tu conocimiento, ya he visitado el lugar. Además nos queda como punto neutral. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un campo de paintball*?

— ¡¿Hay uno aquí?! – expresó Naruto con entusiasmo y sorpresa. - ¡Genial! – admitió, Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la actitud algo infantil de su amigo, quien incluso dio un salto emocionado.

— Usuratonkachi

— ¡Hey! – se quejó del nuevo y peor apodo.

Subieron a un transporte, se sentaron juntos y esperaron hasta llegar al sitio donde Sasuke les estaba dirigiendo a ambos, platicaron algunas cosas sin importancia relevante, ellos se habían conocido por medio de un videojuego en línea, en el cual primero habían sido enemigos, y terminaron por unirse contra otros jugadores que no eran tan buenos como ellos pero que causaban problemas, fue así como comenzaron a platicar, primero en línea, meses después por teléfono, que aunque era larga distancia, para Sasuke parecía no haber mucho problema con ello ya que solía marcarle con regularidad a Naruto y pasar horas, literalmente, horas conversando.

Era curioso, ambos descubrieron que no tenían mucho en común, fuera de la adoración por los videojuegos y gusto por el anime, entre otras nimiedades, lo demás, eran prácticamente polos opuestos, antónimos en su máxima expresión, si uno amaba algo, era seguro que el otro por lo menos lo odiaba. Aún así, su relación amistosa fue profundizándose cada vez más.

Sus temas de conversación no sólo se limitaban a sus gustos, ahora platicaban sobre su vida en general, Naruto sabía relativamente poco sobre Sasuke, ya que se había dado cuenta que era algo misterioso, podría decirse que reservado en algunos aspectos de su persona, aunque sabía que tenía un hermano mayor con el cual se la pasaba peleado la mitad del año y la otra mitad lo quería, su madre no era la típica madre cariñosa, pero le quería, y su padre, bueno, de él no hablaba mucho que digamos, sólo mencionó que aún tenía uno.

Contrario a Naruto, que le había contado todos los aspectos de su vida a Sasuke, el cual por cierto, tendía a ser muy incrédulo en ocasiones, parecía ser desconfiado por naturaleza, pero aún así, el rubio no se rendía y seguía siendo tan sincero y abierto como siempre había sido, fuera bueno o malo, era parte de su personalidad.

Llevaban más del año de conocerse, y aún no se conocían en persona, Sasuke había visto algunas fotos de Naruto, y viceversa, pero nunca una fotografía podría ser suficiente.

Ahora que por fin habían decidido verse en persona, fue una pelea interna para Sasuke, quien era algo antisocial, pero sentía como si ya conociera a Naruto, era extraño, un chico por lo visto extrovertido, desesperante, algo dobe en muchas ocasiones, pero solía hacerle reír, debía admitir que pasaba buenos ratos mientras conversaban, aunque fuese de cualquier tontería, siempre encontraban algo para hablar. Porque eso era otra cosa, aunque él normalmente era callado, con Naruto solía ser muy parlanchín, ambos lo eran, quizás por ello las cuentas telefónicas de su celular eran tan largas.

Era una rara amistad, que comenzó de una forma poco usual, pero no por ello significaba que no sería duradera. Al contrario, las cosas menos comunes, son las más interesantes.

Pasaron al campo, decidieron jugar uno contra el otro ya que no había más jugadores en esa tarde, y para sorpresa de ambos, quedaron empatados, se dieron un tiempo específico para ver quien lograba acertar en más ocasiones al otro y al término del lapso, ese había sido el resultado. Ahora discutían sobre las estrategias que les habían llevado ante aquel resultado.

— Sí, bueno… acepta que un minuto más y hubieras perdido… - dijo Naruto mientras se retiraban todo el equipo.

— Quizás en alguno de tus locos sueños Naruto… quizás ahí.

— ¡Bah! ¿Y ahora? – preguntó refiriéndose claramente a cuál sería su siguiente parada. - ¿Te parece si te invito a comer?

— Mientras no intentes intoxicarme con ramen… creo que estoy de acuerdo. – sonrió.

— No blasfemes de esa manera teme, ni siquiera lo has probado seguramente y aún así te quejas…

Horas, llevaban horas en aquel lugar, pasaron un par de horas en el campo y después llegaron al restaurante a comer, dada la insistencia de Naruto, Sasuke probó por primera vez el mencionado ramen, y para su fortuna, aún seguía vivo. Después, no encontrando algo más en su reducido itinerario, y conformándose con la compañía del otro, llegaron a un parque a descansar. Y ahí habían pasado las últimas horas, platicando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ambos miraban el cielo, luego, Naruto se sentó entusiasmado.

— Casi lo olvidaba… - expresó buscando en su mochila algo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, aún en su posición despreocupada, usando un brazo como almohada y el otro sobre su estómago, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada y la otra estirada completamente, ambos sobre el pasto aún.

Un flash hizo que Sasuke girara la vista hacia Naruto, recibiendo otro flash directamente a los ojos, dejándole un poco aturdido.

— ¡Dobe! – exclamó tapándose los ojos con una mano. – Detesto las fotografías y más si me dejan ciego. – regañó, tallándose los párpados con un par de dedos.

— Teme… eres buen modelo, y yo, excelente fotógrafo, quiero que poses para mí.

— ¡Ja! O eres más dobe de lo que creía, o estás quedándote sordo.

— Ninguna, sólo te ignoré. – confesó sin pena, recibiendo una fuerte mirada por parte del otro. – Anda, no seas amargado, sé mi modelo, prometo no publicar en ningún lado las fotos, en ninguna página, y tú las verás, es digital, mira. – dijo mostrándole la cámara en su mano.

— Olvídalo, he dicho ya que no.

— Vamos, sólo esta vez… ¿Sí? Aún faltan un par de horas para irnos, ¿Puedo?

— No insistas ya dije que… - se sentó sin acabar la frase, viendo al rubio ponerse de pie y enfocar la lente hacia él. – Naruto… Uzumaki. – dijo de forma lenta.

Un nuevo flash sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien cerró los ojos, puso una mano sobre su rostro y bajó la cabeza dejando que los mechones de negro cabello cubrieran su rostro, para Naruto reflejaba a una persona pensativa, quizás que meditara, o también alguien con demasiados sentimientos, era sin duda una fotografía que expresaba mucho, aunque para Sasuke, significaba que estaba respirando profundamente para no levantarse y golpear a su amigo.

— Ya está bien… sólo por hoy dejaré de tomarte fotos. – dijo Naruto ya vencido ante la negativa del otro para mostrarse en una posición diferente.

— Pensé que nunca entenderías.

— ¿Porqué odias las fotos? – ahora Naruto podía entender porqué sólo le había visto en un par de ellas, las que se habían mandado para poder conocerse en persona y ubicarse, y las cuales por cierto parecían tomadas con una cámara de celular, pequeñas y con poca resolución.

— Por nada en particular, sólo no me gustan. – era hasta curioso el hecho de que Naruto por un motivo u otro, siempre terminaba haciendo enojar, o desesperando a Sasuke, incluso en algunas acaloradas discusiones que llevaban a cabo a través del teléfono, terminando con un Naruto que bromeaba de algo para liberar la tensión. De cualquier modo, Sasuke debía admitir que aquellos conflictos eran aunque sin sentido, muy entretenidos, ya que por algo seguían siendo amigos después de todo.

Después de la discusión aquella, siguieron conversando, planeando que otra ocasión podrían verse nuevamente.

—Admitiré que lo dudé… - dijo Naruto caminando ya dentro de la estación.

— ¿Qué cosa, dobe?

— Si me divertiría y querría volver a verte… - Sasuke le miró de lado. – Debes admitir que yo soy un encanto y tú eres un enojón.

— Admitiré que tengo algo de carácter y se me va de las manos, pero también habrá que admitir que tú eres una molestia en toda la extensión de la palabra, y más… - Naruto le golpeó con el puño sobre el hombro, con agresividad fingida, después soltó la risa.

Ambos compraron sus boletos, aún faltaba media hora para que salieran sus respectivos trenes, por lo que permanecían sentados en una banca.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a tu novia para venir? – preguntó Naruto.

— No tengo por qué darle explicaciones… - admitió Sasuke. – Y como te conozco más de lo que querría… Supongo que no me mencionaste con Gaara. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – Sasuke sonrió de lado, presuntuoso por haber acertado.

— Ya sabes cómo es… ya te he dicho.

A pesar de que ambos eran menores de edad, lo extraño estaba en que el problema no eran sus padres y lo que pudieran decir sobre su salida de una ciudad a otra para conocer a alguien que contactaron por internet, sino el pretexto que les darían a sus respectivas parejas, las cuales, hasta donde el otro sabía, eran personas inseguras y celosas.

— Tú te burlas porque seguro Ino es una dulzura que te comprende bien. – bromeó Naruto a sabiendas de que ella era todo menos dulce.

— Oh vamos, cállate. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues con él si dices que es tan celoso. – manifestó Sasuke.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – se defendió sin ápice de molestia.

— Yo tengo excusa. Ya te dije que prefiero tener una loca de novia, que un montón de locas queriendo serlo.

— ¿Y me vas a decir que respetan el que estés con ella?

— Te dije que Ino tiene un carácter de diablo, a veces creo que es peor que yo… Así que no muchas se atreven a hacerle frente.

— Vaya, no me lo imaginé así. Gaara es algo inseguro porque siempre ha tenido problemas para creer que la demás gente puede quererlo, quizás piensa que de buenas a primeras le voy a ser infiel, y dada mi condición bisexual, tiende a celarme no sólo con hombres… creo que eso es un problema también.

— Bueno, sí, creo que es un problema. Jamás lo he intentado con un hombre, aunque en ocasiones me desesperan tanto las mujeres, que me darían ganas de hacerlo. – manifestó serio, mientras Naruto soltaba la risa.

— Jajaja, no te pierdes de mucho, los hombres, como ves, también llegan a ser como ellas… aunque conviene más una chica, si las dejas, duele menos el golpe. – dijo sobándose una mejilla como si hubiese recordado una cachetada o en su defecto, algún puñetazo recibido anteriormente.

— ¿En serio te han golpeado? – preguntó Sasuke aguantándose la risa.

— Ríete teme, ríete de mí. – habló indignado, después también sonrió. – Hace mucho, era un chico algo agresivo y cuando quise terminar con él, casi me disloca la mandíbula, ni tiempo de reacción tuve. – confesó riéndose de sí mismo.

— Qué caso el tuyo… Yo sólo he estado con Ino.

— ¿Era en serio cuando dijiste que no has tenido más parejas?

— No veo para qué… ya te he contado que sólo he tenido multitudes de chicas desquiciadas tras de mí, son fastidiosas y ruidosas… Algunos chicos han tratado también, pero ellos primero intentan ser mis amigos, cuando notan lo antisocial que soy, deciden decírmelo de frente y los mando al riel…

— Y como no sabes hacerlo ¿Verdad?

Sasuke le miró de lado, luego vieron el reloj, diez minutos más y sería hora, por lo que ya debían subir a sus respectivos trenes.

— Dobe, fue… divertido estar contigo. – admitió Sasuke poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano hacia el otro quien la tomó poniéndose igual de pie, pero abrazando al Uchiha en un inesperado movimiento.

— Para mí también lo fue, gracias. – dijo aplicando más fuerza en su abrazo.

Y para sorpresa de Naruto y del mismo Sasuke, éste último se vio devolviendo aquel gesto, que siempre había dicho que detestaba, y que el rubio sabía bien ello.

— Dobe, te dije que detesto las muestras como esas de afecto. – confesó ya una vez separados. Naruto ignoró aquello y sacando su cámara, juntó su rostro al de Sasuke, pegando casi ambas mejillas para luego estirar su brazo enfocándoles con la cámara desde lo alto. Sasuke salió en la fotografía con algo de sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, mirando de lado a Naruto y éste sonriendo para la foto.

— Sales bien, teme. – se burló, aunque en realidad no estaba mintiendo.

— Do-be. – y luego de aquello, ambos tomaron su respectivo tren.

Después de aquel día, comenzaron a verse al menos una vez por mes, aunque en ocasiones debido a algún evento, como alguna convención de videojuegos o anime, se veían más. Pasaron varios meses en la misma rutina en donde su amistad iba en aumento, la cercanía que tenían era mucho más de la que se creyera posible al estar tan lejos físicamente.

Naruto había inventado a Gaara que su tutor, Iruka, quería tomarse un fin de semana al mes del tipo familiar, así que por ello no lo miraba, aunque la realidad sólo era que se veía con Sasuke, se sentía mal mintiéndole pero sabía que en verdad no estaba haciendo nada malo, Sasuke y él, sólo eran amigos, pero seguro Gaara no lo entendería así. Y dado que Iruka conocía la historia con Sasuke, le ayudaba a mentir, aunque muchas ocasiones ya, le hubiese aclarado que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

«_Terminé con Ino» _Naruto tomó su celular y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir, estaba junto a su novio así que sólo sonrió para él y cerró el celular ignorando por unos minutos aquello.

Pero no podía olvidarlo, tal vez Sasuke estuviese triste, después de todo por algo estaba con ella, seguro fingía que no la quería pero no era así, ¿Y si estaba dolido?, ¿Porqué abría terminado con ella?, ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Estaría bien?

Se disculpó con Gaara, fingiendo que debía llamar a Iruka y se retiró un poco.

— Sasuke, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una vez le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?

— ¡Teme! Acabas de enviarme un mensaje. ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? ¿Qué sucedió?

— Estoy bien, sólo ya no quise seguir mintiéndole…

— Pero… Sasuke.

— No pasa nada dobe, sólo deseaba comentarlo.

— Teme, y yo acá preocupándome por ti. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que le escondías?

— Estoy confundido… hay otra persona que me gusta, y eso no me tiene muy bien.

— ¿Podemos vernos el sábado?

— Basta dobe, estoy bien, no es gran cosa.

— Voy a estar en la estación a la misma hora de siempre… - dijo y colgó para no recibir alguna réplica, sonrió y después regresó a donde estaba. Minutos más tarde recibió un nuevo mensaje.

«_Eres un grandísimo dobe…» _

El sábado había llegado y tenía un buen rato ahí sentado en la estación, no se sentía enojado como otras ocasiones por la espera, ya que esta vez había llegado mucho antes de lo acordado. Y sólo era por una cuestión en particular…

Había terminado con Ino desde el inicio de la semana, y aunque eso no era completamente lo que le tenía así, podríamos decir que tenía algo de motivo. ¿Cuál era ese motivo? Sencillo.

Tenía ya más del mes sintiéndose atraído por alguien, y no era un simple alguien, sino Naruto… Si, el mismo rubio al que ahora esperaba. Estaba sumamente confundido… Para empezar, él era hombre, Naruto también, claro, brillante deducción. Bueno, total, nunca se negó a esa posibilidad, pero jamás la creyó posible…

Por otra parte, y dejando de lado la discriminación, burlas, problemas familiares y hasta casi sociales (que poco o nada le importaban), que ello le podrían traer como consecuencia, estaba el hecho de que…

En segunda, Naruto era su amigo, el cual le consideraba .., sin contar que él ya tenía a alguien con quien llevaba más del tiempo que ellos si quiera tenían de conocerse, no iba de buenas a primeras a romper esa relación por alguien como él, que además de todo estaba inseguro de sí mismo en cuanto a su sentimiento…

Y bueno para completar el cuadro, en tercera, había ya tenido bastantes sueños con el rubio donde ambos eran los únicos que aparecían, en un inicio eso no le preocupó porque de hecho soñó con él antes del día que se conocieron en persona, ya que precisamente soñaba con la manera en que le conocería…

Su primer sueño donde Naruto aparecía, era uno en donde él permanecía sentado en la orilla de una fuente, esperando porque aquel dobe apareciera, buscaba con la vista de un lado a otro mientras muchas personas iban y venían. Justo cuando le miró acercarse en la lejanía, alguien le despertó.

Había otro sueño en el que también le esperaba para conocerle, claro, esos fueron antes de verle en persona, después, sus sueños habían aumentado conforme el vínculo con Naruto se hacía más y más estrecho, incluso en uno de ellos le había besado… fue el que más le preocupó en realidad, no había sido un solo beso, y tampoco había sido del tipo superficial, porque incluso había sido apasionado.

Pronto ya no tuvo la necesidad de soñar con ello, ya que se dedicaba a pensar en él, estando en clases, en su casa, incluso cuando veía algunas cosas que sabía que eran del gusto del rubio, volvía a traerlo a su mente sin quererlo. Y todo aquello había empeorado el día en que probó de sus labios, claro, en uno de sus sueños, luego ya no necesitó estar dormido para fantasear sobre ¿Cómo sería realmente si hiciera realidad aquél sueño donde le besó?

— Ahora no llegué tarde, de seguro tú te adelantaste, con esa mala costumbre que tienes de llegar como media hora antes de lo acordado a cualquier lugar, tú tienes la culpa que la gente te deje esperando, apenas y faltan dos minutos para que sea hora, eso quiere decir que llegué a tiempo y… Sasuke, ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó deteniendo el monólogo que con rapidez había soltado.

Sasuke giró la vista para enfocarla en el rubio, quien le miró por unos segundos en silencio esperando por cualquier reacción.

— Necesito hablar contigo. – fue su respuesta.

— Claro, vamos a donde siempre. – animó Naruto a que el otro se levantara y fuesen al parque donde le había tomado la primera foto a Sasuke y a donde acostumbraban ir cada vez que iban a la ciudad.

_«Después de todo, parecía que sí le había afectado la separación» _pensó Naruto para sí.

El camino había sido corto, se mantuvieron un rato sentados bajo la sombra de un bonito y frondoso árbol, ahí Sasuke permanecía recargado contra el tronco, mientras Naruto le miraba desde el piso, ya que estaba recostado completamente.

— ¿Y bien? – cuestionó Naruto sacando plática al ver que el Uchiha no parecía querer iniciar la conversación.

— Estoy bien, sólo que como te dije, hay alguien que me gusta… y… eso me tiene algo… no sé, confundido, aturdido… - confesó. Naruto se medio incorporó, sentado sobre sus piernas y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, quedó frente a Sasuke.

— ¿Y has pensado en decirle a esa persona? –

— Si, he trabajado en ello… - dijo y rió un poco ante la ironía de que Naruto ni siquiera se imaginara que estaba hablando de él.

— ¿Crees tener posibilidades con ella? – y por fin le había dado un género. Sasuke se preguntó si era el momento de decirle que tal confusión se debía al cambio de género.

— No, no lo creo… y – guardó silencio unos instantes y le miró directo a los ojos. – No es una mujer.

— Whoa… Sasuke, no te preocupes, no creo que sea tan grave. ¿Estás seguro que él te gusta de ese modo?

— Por supuesto, si no, no estaría así. Es su culpa. – dijo ya cambiando el tono de voz, subiéndolo un poco. Naruto sonrió al ver cómo le volvía el carácter al moreno.

— ¿Y por qué no crees tener posibilidades? – volvió a indagar, al parecer Sasuke no era de las personas que cuentan algo con fluidez, a pesar de que ya le había demostrado tenerle confianza suficiente para contar sus asuntos personales, por ello no se sentía como intruso al realizar tantas preguntas.

— Basta de rodeos… - dijo Sasuke, suspiró y cerró los ojos cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, no quería ver la cara de Naruto cuando escuchara, y peor cuando procesara lo que le iba decir… - Me gustas.

— Sas… Sasu… ¡Sasuke! – gritó ofendido. – No me juegues esas bromas, son de mal gusto y no creo que te gustara que yo… - guardó silencio cuando procesó aquellas palabras en su cerebro, sólo entonces notó la mirada seria e inquisitiva de Sasuke sobre él. - ¿Es en serio? – preguntó cambiando la voz.

— No recuerdo ser el bromista de los dos… - admitió, una de sus cejas levantada con la clara expresión de alguien indignado.

— Sasuke pero… - Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke, mirando al frente igual que su amigo. ¿Y ahora?

En estos últimos días había notado que pensaba un poco más de lo normal en el moreno, que le gustaba mucho su compañía y en ocasiones quería tener algún pretexto para verle, como ahora, en cuanto supo que había terminado con Ino, quiso saber que en realidad estaba bien, asegurarse en persona de ello. De hecho tenía en su computadora guardadas las fotografías que se tomaban cada vez que se veían, cosa que siempre terminaba haciendo enojar a Sasuke, pero al fin de cuentas eran recuerdos que de pronto se ponía a ver, y en ocasiones pasaba más de los minutos necesarios viendo alguna foto donde Sasuke saliera solo.

¿Pero eso no significaba que le gustaba también…. Cierto?

Porque él tenía a Gaara… Y porque Sasuke era su amigo nada más… Y… ¿Y ahora?

— Naruto... ¿Estás bien o llamo a una ambulancia? – se burló Sasuke, recibiendo la mirada molesta de Naruto. – Quiero que sepas que no quería incomodarte o algo…

— ¿Estás seguro?, ¿No será que estás confundiendo nuestra amistad y crees sentir algo que en realidad no sientes?

— Naruto, no lo sentí ayer… créeme, lo he venido pensando, medité la posibilidad de decirte antes, pero quería estar seguro. Tampoco estoy pidiendo que hagas algo… sólo no quería quedármelo.

— Teme…

— …Dobe

— ¡Baka!

— ¡Usuratonkachi!

Pasaron unos minutos, largos quizás, el rubio seguía pensando en la confesión que le acababa de hacer Sasuke, no era para nada incómodo, al contrario, una parte de él se reconfortó al saberlo, pero no terminaba de comprender exactamente el por qué, y siendo franco con él mismo, no deseaba indagar más en ello, al menos por el momento.

— Naruto, hay algo que si quisiera pedirte… quizás es abusar de nuestra amistad… -cortó entonces el silencio.

— Dime… ¿Qué cosa?

— Pasa que hace tiempo, soñé contigo… y bueno, quisiera poner en práctica aunque sea una vez eso que pasó…

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo? – indagó al no comprender.

— Sólo… quédate quieto. – pidió ante la mirada extrañada del rubio. Cuando éste vio al otro acercarse abrió los ojos de más, y después le detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tomándolo con una mano por la barbilla.

— Sasuke, espera.

— Sólo un beso, no haré más.

— Pero… ¿Aquí? – giró a ver a todos lados, no había mucha gente, pero de vez en cuando pasaban algunos.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que digan?, ¿No se supone que debería ser a mí a quien le preocupara?

— No, lo digo por ti. –

— Espera… Deberías poner más resistencia. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo un poco de lado, después se acercó a Naruto, pasó su mano a través de la garganta del rubio sin perder de vista su misma acción, después sus ojos se clavaron en los azules que tenía al frente, justo como lo había soñado, y como en tantas ocasiones lo imaginó…

…Acercó su rostro y juntó su frente a la contraria, después acarició parte de la mejilla de Naruto con su nariz, sus ojos cerrados buscaban guardar ese mágico momento en su memoria para siempre, porque seguro que no se repetiría. Inspiró hondo sobre la piel del otro para guardar su aroma, después dio un beso corto, suave, no exigía nada, sólo buscaba el contacto con los labios ajenos, los cuales temblorosos se entreabrieron para él.

Sintió la duda en el otro, incluso en sí mismo, por lo que ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, buscando un mayor contacto con los labios que ahora degustó con mayor ímpetu, mordiéndolos entre los propios. Sellando un completo beso cuando sintió la mano de Naruto tomarle de la nuca con fuerza, atrayéndole de forma algo salvaje y a la vez apasionada, ambos iniciaron un nuevo ritmo en el que el beso parecía hambriento, de aquellos que roban el aliento.

Chocaron su lengua con la contraria y poco les preocupó entonces si de casualidad alguien los miraba, de cualquier modo, estaban en una ciudad desconocida y nada importaba lo que los demás pudiesen pensar. Sasuke se había movido un poco, sólo giró el torso de manera que aún, ambos estaban sentados sobre el pasto, mientras Naruto permanecía acorralado entre el otro cuerpo y el tronco del árbol.

Las manos de Naruto sobre los hombros de Sasuke impidieron que aquel nexo continuara.

— No puedo. – dijo bajando la cabeza, el moreno sólo sonrió y le abrazó, cosa que por lo general evitaba a toda costa.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. – le reconfortó.

Naruto había expuesto lo que sucedía, no pretendía hacer sentir mal a nadie, debía admitir que en algo le agradó el beso con Sasuke, pero no por ello dejaba de querer a su actual pareja, quien lo había sido ya por un par de años aproximadamente, en realidad era muy olvidadizo en ese sentido.

Platicaron como todo el tiempo, fueron a comer y realizaron algunas actividades que debido a que tenían un horario reducido, no eran muchas, pero aún así, el hecho de que fueran junto al otro era suficiente.

Pasaron muchas cosas más, después de aquel primer beso, duraron más de un mes en verse, cosa que normalmente no hacían y Sasuke pensó que tal vez había hecho mal en decirle a Naruto aquello y sobre todo, pedirle tal cosa, aunque seguía pensando en que el rubio pudo haberse negado si así lo hubiera querido, de todas maneras lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

Los mensajes en el celular continuaban, al menos ya era una señal para el moreno de que el otro seguía con vida y que pensaba en él. Las llamadas después de aquel que pareció el mes más largo de su vida, continuaron como si nada hubiese sucedido, y dado que no mencionaron nada, Sasuke decidió guardarlo y seguir como siempre, quizás eso era lo que Naruto pretendió decirle de forma indirecta al no hablar sobre ello.

— ¿No te aburre siempre hacer lo mismo? – preguntó Sasuke de pronto, mientras permanecía sentado como ya era costumbre contra el tronco de un árbol.

— No en realidad… me agrada estar contigo. ¿A ti te molesta? – contestó, terminando con una pregunta mientras le sonreía en espera de la respuesta.

— No, no es eso, sólo que pensé que eras más del tipo hiperactivo, por eso te pregunto. – en ese momento alargó su mano hasta la cabellera rubia, ya que Naruto permanecía recostado a un costado, comenzando a masajearla con suavidad.

— Si continuas, sólo lograrás que me quede dormido. – dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano del otro para separarle, llevando después la extremidad hasta el pecho, aún sin soltar la ajena.

Sasuke duró unos segundos mirando ambas manos juntas, notando el contraste de ambos tonos de piel, incluso en la temperatura, sus manos siempre eran frías, en la estación que fuese del año, y en cambio, la de Naruto era caliente, eran tan diferentes, hasta en los más mínimos detalles lo eran, y pocas eran en realidad las cosas que tenían en común, pero parecían ser suficientes para mantenerles juntos.

…Y más aún para conseguir que él siguiera completamente enrolado por el rubio, cabía mencionar que en vez de aminorar su gusto por él en ese tiempo, sólo iba en aumento, cosa que por supuesto no había mencionado, y/o insinuado, porque tampoco pretendía incomodar a su amigo con ese tipo de situaciones.

— ¿Y si caes dormido puedo aprovecharme de ti? - mencionó burlándose mientras retiraba su mano de manera suave.

— Quizás… - habló, sentándose después de aquello, mirando la expresión tan cómica que tenía el moreno en el rostro, pues era casi de shock total. – Podría tomarte una foto en este momento y me odiarías para siempre por ello. – se burló. – Sasuke, estuve pensando mucho últimamente…

— ¿Aaahh pero es eso posible? – interrogó con sorpresa el moreno, cobrándose la que el otro acababa de hacerle.

— ¡Jah! Ahora no te diré qué era lo que iba a decir… y tenía que ver contigo. – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos fingiendo indignación.

— Vamos, no seas tan rencoroso, tú iniciaste con las bromas…

— Pero se supone que tú nunca las sigues. –

— Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Acostúmbrate a ello.

Naruto sonrió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, eran pocas las ocasiones en que lo hacía, pero cada una de ellas, eran capturadas por su cámara, claro, siempre y cuando estuviese en su compañía, aunque esta vez no sería una de esas veces.

El rubio tomó desprevenido a Sasuke, se acercó y plantó un cálido beso en los labios del moreno, recibiendo por respuesta la estupefacción del otro, quien no se movió, por lo cual Naruto se permitió recorrer con sencillos besos toda la mejilla ahora roja, hasta llegar al oído del Uchiha, lugar en el que se permitió regalar un par de besos, cada vez más húmedos.

— Regálame un beso más… - pidió Naruto seguido de un beso sobre el oído del otro, introduciendo su lengua en ese lugar.

Sasuke se erizó por completo, girando su cabeza para tomar los labios del otro de forma ansiosa, con una fogosidad que el mismo rubio había despertado en él. Tomándole el rostro con una mano para entreabrir a la fuerza los labios ajenos, saboreando de inmediato la lengua de Naruto, quien atinó a moverse ligeramente hacia atrás, siendo apresado de la cintura por una mano del moreno que le detuvo para acercarlo más…

…Después de todo, el rubio había iniciado aquello. Correspondió con la misma fuerza con que el otro le besaba, el nexo se volvía cada vez más lento, una inesperada suavidad por parte de ambos, Naruto podía sentir una mano sobre su cintura y la otra en su cuello, quemándole con ese toque que por lo general era frío.

Minutos más y la separación fue inevitable, un latido acelerado por parte de ambos corazones. Sasuke aún tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, atrayéndole hacia él, aunque sus rostros ya se hubieran distanciado un poco.

— ¿Por qué? – indagó el moreno aún sin dejarle.

Naruto pareció indeciso en su respuesta, ¿Tenía una en realidad?.

— Me… me gustan tus besos. – confesó, separándose para sentarse frente al Uchiha. – Bueno, sólo había sido uno, lo sé, pero después soñé con ese momento varias ocasiones y, en verdad deseaba repetirlo.

— Dobe. – Naruto arrugó el entrecejo ante la respuesta simple de Sasuke.

— Sí, claro, tan cariñoso como esperé. – pensó en voz alta.

— Sabes que me gustas y demasiado… -habló, atrapando la atención del rubio. – Yo te quiero, Naruto. Estoy para ti, pero, ¿En realidad tú quieres que lo esté de esta manera?

— Es lo más egoísta que podría hacer… - murmuró, tan fuerte que ambos escucharon.

— ¿Pero lo deseas?

La azul mirada subió, los negros ojos de Sasuke le miraban con impaciencia, sus rasgos parecían endurecidos, quizás por la posible respuesta que recibiría.

— Quizás más de lo que debería… - y finalmente, la confesión que el Uchiha esperó fuera de otra forma y en otra circunstancia, ahora era dicha así, jamás quiso flores, velas o alguna habitación decorada, sólo esperaba una cosa… y era la libertad de Naruto en el momento que algo como eso sucediera.

— ¿Qué esperas de mí?, ¿Quieres que sigamos como antes o…? – la pausa en aquella pregunta le dio a Naruto la pauta para acercarse y responder con sus labios de un modo poco convencional. Reanudando con un solo movimiento el beso que habían terminado segundos atrás.

Se sentían tan bien los labios de Sasuke apresando los propios, era una sensación de calor que no quería parar de experimentar, deseaba seguir besándole, y así fue, sentados uno junto al otro, recargados sobre el árbol que siempre les miraba descansar bajo su sombra, siguieron besándose sin pasar de ahí.

La oscuridad de la noche había bañado todo lo que se distinguía a su rededor, exigiéndoles a ambos que se despidieran, partiendo a sus respectivas ciudades. Con una promesa de volver a verse la semana que entraba.

Sasuke no preguntó por la situación en que quedarían en lo siguiente, porque Naruto aún tenía a alguien en Osaka y no parecía querer terminar con aquella relación. Se volvieron a ver, cada nueva ocasión era una sesión interminable de besos y abrazos, claro que también hacían alguna otra actividad recreativa, cosas que pudieran realizar ambos, contando desde el punto en que eran pocas las cosas que podían hacer y que eran del gusto de ambos.

En cierta ocasión, Sasuke le invitó a pasar el fin de semana en su casa hasta Tokyo, Naruto se lo pensó y terminó aceptando, su tutor, Iruka quien ya conocía a Sasuke por mención del mismo rubio, le permitió con confianza, aunque pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado y que no fuese impertinente en una ciudad que no conocía. Exigencias típicas de un preocupado padre.

Meses pasaron, la situación parecía mejorar, Naruto cada vez le había tomado más cariño a Sasuke, aunque aún no se atrevía a terminar con Gaara, quien ya había notado lo extraño en el comportamiento del rubio.

¿Hasta cuándo podría ser capaz Naruto de llevar aquella situación?, ¿Seguiría mientras Sasuke lo permitiera y Gaara no lo supiera?, ¿O quizás llegaría un momento en que su atormentada conciencia hablara y terminara con todo ese enredo?

Sasuke se vio a sí mismo enredado en circunstancias que nunca imaginó que viviría, enamorado de alguien que no podía entregarle su tiempo por completo, sin contar que la situación de la distancia no hacía más sencillas las cosas.

¿Cuánto era el tiempo que sus sentimientos le harían esperar? ¿O llegaría a ganar su orgullo?

Cuando existe un amor clandestino, algo que apenas los involucrados conocen, algo prohibido y a la vez satisfactorio, se vuelve más y más adictivo, llegando el instante en que el posible daño causado a terceros, pasa a un plano irrelevante dentro de aquel extraño contexto.

**«Ộшαяї»**

—_**Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K**_ —

"…_Lo que llamamos casualidad no es ni puede ser sino la causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido…"  
Voltaire_

————————————————————

Aclaraciones.

***Futsu**, que es el tren más lento y realiza paradas en todas las estaciones; **Kyuko**, el expreso normal, que sólo para en determinadas estaciones; y los "trenes bala" o Shinkansen, símbolo del Japón más cosmopolita y moderno.

**  
*PAINTBALL** El paintball (en español 'bola de pintura') es un deporte en el que los participantes usan marcadoras (se suele evitar la palabra "pistola" para no causar posibles alarmismos) accionadas por aire comprimido, Co2 u otros gases, para disparar pequeñas bolas rellenas de pintura a otros jugadores. En esencia es un juego de estrategia complejo en el cual los jugadores alcanzados por bolas de pintura durante el juego son eliminados de éste a veces en forma transitoria, a veces en forma definitiva dependiendo de la modalidad. Contrario a lo que se piensa, si es practicado cumpliendo sus normas y utilizando el equipo necesario, es uno de los deportes de aire libre más seguros.

——  
Después de las aclaraciones pertinentes, cabe mencionar que dado mi retraso –enorme- para entregar este reto, no revisé dos veces el documento como suelo hacerlo, así que si hay muchos errores, ahí dispensen.

**Primer Reto.  
**Tema: Amantes.  
Serie: Naruto  
Pareja: A preferencia del autor  
Fecha de entrega final: 27/Abril/2009  
Hora: 3:40PM

Ahora que tendré tiempo libre, te conviene ponerme el siguiente reto. Aprovechemos esta semana de suspensión de clases…

Saludos a todos.

_«De antemano, gracias por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
